


just a ducktales groupchat fic

by bipun



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Fethry Duck, Autistic Huey Duck, Dewey Duck Has ADHD, F/M, Freeform, M/M, Protective Family Members, Protective Siblings, bc its mark, groupchat, slight racism, unrequited gay stuff with storkules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipun/pseuds/bipun
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin. the ducks start a groupchat and dewey is dewey.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 199
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i like groupchat fics, they're fun and i can actually read them.  
> this one is not good.  
> i got inspiration from other ducktales groupchat fics, which you should read instead.
> 
> if you couldn't already tell, this is the first fic i've published on here. i have no idea how this site works. for all i know, this fic is gonna delete itself as i post it. i also have no idea how tags work, and the faq page won't load. send help.
> 
> this first chapter is super short.
> 
> anywho, here are the triplets' usernames (i'll add more characters as i go).
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie
> 
> (like huey, i am not good with imagination stuff either.)

9:00 AM, Monday

* juniorhue has created Triplets' Chat *

* dewinit has joined the chat *

dewinit: boo what a boring chat name

juniorhue: it's a chat name, Dewey, it's not a big deal...

* fingerguns has joined the chat *

fingerguns: eyy lmao whats up

dewinit: huey sucks at names

fingerguns: what else is new

dewinit: EYY

juniorhue: ok guys you know I'm not good with imagination.

dewinit: yeah we know, just teasing dude

juniorhue: anywho, we'll talk to eachother here when we're away from eachother.

fingerguns: or want a secret place to plan pranks on uncle donald

juniorhue: ...sure.

juniorhue: but we can talk more about the chat later. Dewey and I both need our meds before a certain time.

dewinit: oh, right, that

fingerguns: ill just go watch ottoman empire

dewinit: ugh

11:00 AM, Monday

fingerguns: guys where are you

dewinit: what? didn't uncle Scrooge tell you that we were leaving to go find some secret treasure in a cave?

fingerguns: I WAS BUSY WATCHING OTTOMAN EMPIRE I DIDN'T HEAR HIM

juniorhue: of course. well, it's a bit too late right now to come with us, so...

juniorhue: GTG DEWEY JUST ATE A ROCK

2:30 PM, Monday

juniorhue: so apparently Dewey's teeth got chipped.

dewinit: worth it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dewey struggles with his meds, and huey invites webby to the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if stuff like this needs a content warning, but just in case: cw for skipping meds.
> 
> the med stuff is partially based on the fact that i forgot to take my meds a few days ago and i couldn't sit still and didn't have patience for anything. because let me project onto characters that i like, that's why.
> 
> i might change the rating to t, bc i feel like dewey would constantly quote vines with swears in them, but i still have no idea how this stuff works.
> 
> this is another short chat bc i am bad at writing.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby

10:00 AM, Tuesday

juniorhue: uh, Dewey? I think you forgot to take your meds, it's already 10 am.

dewinit: i dont need them

juniorhue: yes you do! I know you're not used to these meds, but you really need them.

dewinit: oh, ur a doctor now? u know whats best for my health?

juniorhue: this is what i was talking about. 

dewinit: well, its too late now anyways, so im gonna prove that i dont need some meds!

juniorhue: fine.

2:30 PM, Tuesday

dewinit: my brain feels like its been filled with fizzy candy

dewinit: it feels awesome lmao

3:00 PM, Tuesday

dewinit: NVM

fingerguns: ha

juniorhue: Louie, now is not the time.

fingerguns: sry lol

dewinit: i hate it when huey is right

fingerguns: same

juniorhue: same

6:00 PM, Tuesday

* juniorhue has invited webbow to Triplets' Chat *

fingerguns: is it really a triplets chat now tho

webbow: :(

* juniorhue has changed the chat name to Siblings' Chat *

webbow: :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while webby is gone, the lads plan a prank. huey thinks it's a terrible idea and he is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might write non-chat stuff ocassionally to establish what's going on, but this is still gonna be at least like 90% in groupchats.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby

8:00 AM, Wednesday

dewinit: it is wednesday my dudes

fingerguns: AAA

juniorhue: i swear to god

webbow: I'M HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH VIOLET AND LENA TONIGHT! :D

fingerguns: pls dont summon demons this time

webbow: OH don't worry

webbow: we're gonna be at violet and lena's house

webbow: ty and indy are gonna have to deal with the demons!

webbow: JK LOL WE'RE GONNA HAVE A NORMAL SLEEPOVER AND WATCH MOVIES :)

fingerguns: ty and indy?

webbow: violet's dads

fingerguns: ohhhh

5:30 PM, Wednesday

fingerguns: so we are gonna plan a prank on uncle donald, right

dewinit: yes

juniorhue: no

dewinit: brb

fingerguns: stop being so boring huey

juniorhue: you guys do realize you'll just get grounded, right?

fingerguns: oh

fingerguns: right

dewinit: ok i replaced his toothpaste with mayonaise

dewinit: oh wait i just saw what you guys said

.

As Dewey typed, he heard unintelligeble angry quacks from the bathroom.

.

5:40 PM, Wednesday

dewinit: ok im grounded, seeya in a couple days!

juniorhue: Dewey, we can still talk irl.

fingerguns: i hope uncle donald doesnt find out i was gonna prank him too

juniorhue: I blame you for this, Louie.

fingerguns: eh, thats fair

8:00 AM, Thursday

webbow: WHAT DID I MISS???


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dewey got grounded, louie is bored, and huey has somewhat common sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> local nerd practices writing normally, is still not good at it.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby

8:01 AM, Thursday

juniorhue: uh, just read the chat...

webbow: aw :(

juniorhue: "aw" because i told you to read or because you just read what happened...?

webbow: the latter, totally

9:00 AM, Thursday

fingerguns: ugh, if dewey was here the chat wouldnt be so quiet

juniorhue: 1. we can still talk to him irl, and 2. he got grounded because of you.

fingerguns: 1. yea but im on the couch and hes in his room

fingerguns: 2. doesnt mean i cant be upset

juniorhue: whatever.

webbow: ill be the replacement dewey!!!

juniorhue: wait, what?

fingerguns: lmao then ill be the replacement huey

juniorhue: THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE I'M STILL HERE

fingerguns: JWG book rule #420, i dont care its still fun

webbow: DEW PUNS!!!

juniorhue: while you guys do whatever you're doing right now, i'll go talk to Dewey.

.

Huey left the kitchen and went upstairs. He opened the door and sat next to Dewey, who was sitting on a bed.

"Oh, hi.", Dewey said, a bit surprised.

"Hey, you ok?", the older triplet asked him.

Dewey shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Y'know, except for the whole 'being grounded' thing."

Huey nodded.

"Uh, just a question... How did uncle Donald even know it was you who replaced the toothpase with mayonaise?", he asked.

Dewey was quiet for a few seconds. He then broke the silence as he looked away.

"Uh, I... kindaleftanotethatreadyoujustgotdewed....", he said, the last part barely audible.

Huey had no idea what Dewey had just said.

"...What?"

Dewey sighed.

"I kinda left a note that read 'you just got dewed!'", he said.

"That's... actually kinda funny...", Huey responded in a chuckle.

"Huey!"

"Sorry, sorry... Anywho, do you know when you'll be allowed to use your phone again? Louie was really bored when you weren't there."

Dewey smiled at what his brother had just told him.

"Tomorrow, I think."

Huey nodded, then got an idea.

"Hey, you wanna watch Ottoman Empire with us in the living room?", he asked.

"Oh, uh, sure!", Dewey responded, smiling.

He followed his brother downstairs and they all watched Louie's favorite show.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dewey finally comes back to the chat. louie has anger issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to distract myself from being so hungry and annoyed all the time, i am writing fanfics. truly living the dream.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby

8:00 AM, Friday

dewinit: YA BOY IS BACK

fingerguns: eyy

juniorhue: great! :)

webbow: YAY

fingerguns: dude i missed u

dewinit: ik :)

fingerguns: wh

fingerguns: HUEY

fingerguns: DID YOU TELL HIM

juniorhue: wait, i wasn't supposed to?

fingerguns: NO

fingerguns: I WAS GONNA TELL HIM MYSELF

juniorhue: oh...

juniorhue: well, i'm sorry! :(

dewinit: i have no idea whats going on

fingerguns: brb gonna scream into a pillow. locking the door to the living room. dont talk to me.

.

Huey and Dewey could hear their brother screaming into a pillow, probably in the living room.  
Even though they were both in the kitchen, they could hear Louie clearly.  
Huey was impressed with his brother's lung capacity, and that's the strangest sentence I've written today.

"What's going on in there?", Scrooge asked, gesturing to the living room as he entered the kitchen.

"Louie's mad that his 'cool guy' aesthetic of not caring was ruined.", Huey responded blankly.

The rich duck's eyes widened.

"Huh. I thought that was yer uncle having a tantrum.", he said.

"Guess anger issues and tantrums run in the famlly...", Dewey joked.

Scrooge nodded.

"Actually, yes."

"...Oh, of course.", Dewey mumbled. "Of course our family has some serious history with anger issues. Ugh, what doesn't our family have issues with?"

The old duck shrugged.

"Anywho...", Huey began. "Let's see if Louie's feeling better."

Dewey nodded and followed his older brother to the living room door.  
Huey knocked carefully on the door.  
The door opened, and Louie looked tired, but not really upset.

"I'm done now. Hopefully you guys didn't hear."

The two older brothers looked at eachother knowingly.

"Don't worry, we didn't hear.", Dewey responded calmly.

Huey squinted at Dewey.

"We heard everything.", he corrected the middle child.

Louie sighed.

Huey put a hand on the youngest triplet's shoulder.

"Y'know, you can get help with how to deal with anger issues in a healthy way. Uncle Donald got help with his anger issues, and apparently that helped him."

Louie looked skeptical.

"That's not really that encouraging...", he responded in a mumble too quiet for Huey to hear.

"Let's just chill on the couch for the rest of the day.", Dewey suggested.

His brothers nodded in agreement and sat on the couch with him.

.

8:30 AM, Saturday

webbow: I HEARD SCREAMING WHATS GOING ON

fingerguns: that was like half an hour ago

webbow: YEAH BUT YOU GUYS WERE BUSY HAVING A HEARTFELT MOMENT OR SOMETHING

dewinit: ok fair

dewinit: louie got like super angry so huey cheered him up?

dewinit: honestly i have no idea what huey was talking about, i kinda zoned out for a straight minute

juniorhue: sometimes i worry about you, Dewford.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which gladstone finds out about the chat from louie and starts a chat for himself and his cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gladstone is really fun, he's indeed The Worst™, but i love him.
> 
> i'll switch between thede two chats (possibly more chats in the future) and try to signify which is which as well as i can.
> 
> this is a short one, i just wanted to establish this chat existing. also, donald's name is licorice bc he likes licorice and isn't creative enough to come up with a pun or a fun name (and bc i'm not creative either).
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

10:00 AM, Sunday

* ready2gander has created COUSIN CHAT *

* krilldad has joined the chat *

ready2gander: hey, cuz!

krilldad: Gladstone !!!!!!!!!

krilldad: I haven't talked to you in months !!!!!!

ready2gander: i've been too busy with things to talk to you...

krilldad: But you talk to Donald every other week ????????????

ready2gander: anywho, i hope don joins the chat...

* licorice has joined the chat *

ready2gander: nice!

licorice: GLADSTONE WHY DID YOU INVITE ME?????

ready2gander: geez cuz, calm down...

ready2gander: louie told me about a group chat he has with his brothers, and i figured "hey, maybe i could do something similar for my cousins!"

licorice: WHEN DID YOU TALK TO HIM WITHOUT ME KNOWING??????

ready2gander: are you always this angry? anywho, louie and i send eachother memes every day and he casually mentioned the chat his brother made

licorice: wait, which one of them made it?

ready2gander: uh, something with an h... phooey?

licorice: huey

ready2gander: right, the red one!

krilldad: A fellow junior woodchuck and enthusiast of the ocean !!!!!!!! :D

licorice: wait fethry is here too?

krilldad: Sure am !!!!

licorice: oh boy


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which huey doesn't understand why his brothers are so excited, but they're all valid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished writing abt gyro like 10 mins ago, everything feels like it's going super fast bc i woke up at noon and forgot to take my meds. my throat feels like it's on fire and my thoughts are too fast to keep up with.  
> take your meds, kids, you need em.
> 
> yes, the author's notes are now where i vent, i'm sorry.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

1:00 PM, Sunday

* Siblings' Chat *

fingerguns: guys

juniorhue: what?

fingerguns: omg

fingerguns: uncle gladstone made a groupchat

fingerguns: he invited uncle donald and cousin fethry

juniorhue: and?

fingerguns: thats it

dewinit: lmao does uncle donald even know how a groupchat works???

fingerguns: lmaoooo

juniorhue: why do you guys even care, though?

fingerguns: idk the thought of those guys sending memes to eachother is hilarious

juniorhue: 1. gladstone is the only one of them who knows about memes, 2. WE don't even send memes in OUR groupchat.

fingerguns: oh come on i just wanted something funny to think abt

juniorhue: alright alright sorry..

dewinit: wholesome 100

juniorhue: what?

dewinit: what? i didnt know any vines to quote that fit this moment

fingerguns: thats valid

juniorhue: we are all valid.

dewinit: ok huey ur kinda forcing it

juniorhue: :(

8:00 PM, Sunday

* Siblings' Chat *

dewinit: GUYS DID YOU SEE HOW I KICKED THaT SEA MONSTER IN THE FACE AND HE WAS ALL "OH NO IM BLIND" AND I SAVED THE DAY???

juniorhue: yes Dewey, we saw it. 

juniorhue: you've talked about it since we got home from the adventure.

dewinit: BUT WASN'T IT COOL???

webbow: YEAH!!!

webbow: AND I LET THE SEA MONSTER CHASE ME UNTIL IT CRASHED INTO AN uNDERWATER VOLCANO!!!!

dewinit: AND WE HIGH FIVED!!!!

webbow: IT WAS SO COOL!!!!!!!!!

fingerguns: im just gonna go

juniorhue: same, let's let these guys talk about how cool they are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladstone is insensitive about fethry's diagnosis, what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cw for ableism (even if it's out of ignorance rather than malice)...
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

10:00 AM, Monday

* COUSIN CHAT *

krilldad: guys i forgot to tell you something !!!!

licorice: huh?

ready2gander: what is it?

krilldad: i got a diagnosis !!!! :D

krilldad: i'm autistic !!!!

ready2gander: oh so you're like, good at math?

licorice: GLADSTONE

licorice: anywho

licorice: happy for you, fethry, huey is autistic too

krilldad: really ??? that's great !!!

ready2gander: huh, always knew there was something off about that kid...

licorice: GLADSTONE

ready2gander: what?

ready2gander: am i being offensive?

licorice: YES

ready2gander: sorry, don

ready2gander: geez

krilldad: ooo drama !!!

licorice: it's not drama, gladstone's just being insensitive...

licorice: like always...

ready2gander: gee cuz, what's your problem with me?

licorice: what ISN'T my problem with you???

4:00 PM, Monday

ready2gander: don?

ready2gander: where'd he go?

krilldad: he probably left because you were being insensitive ,,,

ready2gander: what!? when have i ever been insensitive?

krilldad: do i really need to tell you ... ???


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladstone talks to louie. for once in his life, louie has common sense. louie says a swear word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcanon that louie and gladstone trash talk their relatives all the time and no one can stop me.
> 
> oh and cw for gladstone being ableist again bc of course he is.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

4:05 PM, Monday

* GREEN BOYZ *

ready2gander: louie

fingerguns: uncle gladstone

ready2gander: i caused some drama in the chat with fethry and donald!

fingerguns: lmao what happened

fingerguns: did u argue abt old people stuff lol

ready2gander: ok that was uncalled for

ready2gander: and rude

fingerguns: dude i didnt even try-

ready2gander: but anywho...

ready2gander: apparently fethry is autistic (what a total surprise) and so is your brother, yknow, the nerdy red one (also a total surprise, not like there was obviously something off with him too)

ready2gander: they're both super weird, of course they're autistic lmao

fingerguns: gladstone

fingerguns: what the hell

fingerguns: thats my brother youre talking about

fingerguns: and i dont know fethry as well as huey knows him but he seems cool too

ready2gander: sheesh, i'm just being honest! we trash talk all the time, how is this so terrible???

fingerguns: theres a line between trash talking for fun and just being a jerk

fingerguns: and youve crossed it

* fingerguns has left the chat *

3:00 AM, Tuesday

* Siblings' Chat *

fingerguns: guys

fingerguns: guys i said a swear word

fingerguns: it was so cool

juniorhue: it's 3 am


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huey and dewey play minecraft, and webby gets dewey to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one doesn't have as much of the actual chat, but i hope that's ok-
> 
> also, the minecraft stuff is based on real sibling thing i had.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

* 8:30 AM, Tuesday *

* Siblings' Chat *

webbow: hey guys!!! whats up? :D

dewinit: me and huey are playing minecraft!!!

dewinit: i mean i guess im the one playing minecraft bc i have the controller rn bjt huey keeps giving me tips on how to be resourceful-

dewinit: we asked louie if he wanted to join but he said no

webbow: huh, weird

webbow: he loves minecraft

dewinit: yea :(

dewinit: anywho gotta get back to the game, hueys glaring at me

.

The two boys were on the couch, focusing on the tv. Dewey was holding the controller for now. The triplets had a system where each of them would play for 45 minutes or so while the others watched. Now, however, Huey and Dewey felt lonely because Louie wasn't there. 

Webby entered the room to see if the boys were alright.

"Hi, guys!", she greeted.

"Hey, Webby.", the brothers said in unison. They sounded a bit bored.

Webby looked away awkwardly.

"Uh, should I leave?", she asked.

Huey shook his head.

"No, have a seat.", he responded, making space for Webby on the couch.

"We just really miss Louie right now...", Huey sighed. "He's been upstairs all day. I've never seen him look so disappointed..."

Webby thought for a moment.

"That's weird... Do you think something happened?"

"Hm, maybe... But what?"

Dewey didn't look away from the game as he responded.

"Maybe ask him?"

Webby looked a bit disappointed.

"Aw, but I wanted to uncover some cool mystery...", she sighed.

"I like mysteries too,", Dewey replied, "but this seems really easy to find out by just asking."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one making sense...", Huey mumbled, crossing his arms.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huey talks to louie and finds out what gladstone said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be the first, maybe only time that i don't start with the characters in a chatroom.  
> i've been bad at trying to write this chapter bc of constant distractions (forgot to take my meds this morning) like drawing and roleplaying.
> 
> this chapter is probably not gonna be as good as the others (not that they're especially good either), and i'm really sorrh about that. i am getting distracted by something right now as i am writing the authors' notes.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

Huey went upstairs to see how Louie was doing. He knocked the door and waited for a couple seconds.

"Come in."

Huey opened the door and asked his brother what was wrong.

Louie didn't respond, he just looked away.

"You know you can talk to me, I'm your big brother.", Huey said as he sat on a chair next to the door.

Louie rolled his eyes.

"You're less than an hour older than me.", he responded. "Sometimes I need to play the big brother too."

Huey blinked in surprise. What was Louie talking about

"I... What?"

Louie sighed.

"Uncle Gladstone found out that you're autistic, and he said some mean stuff about you and Fethry... He said that he's 'not surprised' because you're 'both so weird' and that there was something 'off' about you... I got really upset and didn't want you to know about the stuff he said. You're an emotional nerd, I know you'd be like, destroyed if you found out how insensitive Gladstone was."

It took a while for Huey to take in what his brother had just said. Besides the last part, had Louie always been this articulate?

"Oh... Uh, th-thanks...", the oldest triplet replied. "I'm used to being called weird, though, so I'll be fine."

He held out his hand.

"Now come play minecraft with us."

Louie smiled. He took his brother's hand and they went downstairs to play minecraft with Dewey and Webby.

.

7:30 PM, Tuesday

* Siblings' Chat *

dewinit: ok so i still have no clue how huey cheered up louie

webbow: ikr but i'm glad he's back!!! :D

fingerguns: aw ye

juniorhue: hey, for no reason at all, what's uncle gladstone's username?

dewinit: ready2gander

juniorhue: ok, thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huey tries to be civil with gladstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if anyone wanted to see huey beat up gladstone, but i really want that guy to get redeemed in this stort bc i kinda simp for gladstone. i also thought it'd make sense for someone as lucky as him to just learn on his own without getting legitimately attacked.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

7:33 PM, Tuesday

* juniorhue invited ready2gander to chat *

* ready2gander joined the chat *

ready2gander: hey! aren't you the red triplet?

juniorhue: Louie told me that you said some bad stuff about autistic people.

ready2gander: oh boy...

ready2gander: not this again...

juniorhue: what do you mean "not this again"???

ready2gander: ugh don freaked out when i made a joke abt u and fethry

juniorhue: you know there's a difference between joking and just being straight-up ableist, right?

ready2gander: im sorry what

ready2gander: ableist?

juniorhue: i don't think you're a bad person,

juniorhue: you're just way too privileged to have been through ableism, and you haven't bothered to consider that sometimes you're extremely insensitive.

7:40 PM, Tuesday

juniorhue: hello?

ready2gander: yknow, you're a smart kid 

ready2gander: you clearly know your stuff

ready2gander: yknow what? you've given me something to consider!

juniorhue: oh my god i'm so glad you listened for once in your life...

ready2gander: i guess you autists are smarter than thought!

juniorhue: ....i'll just pretend you didn't say that...

juniorhue: you're lucky i'm more patient than Louie.

ready2gander: i'm always lucky! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huey tells the others about his conversation with gladstone. dewey tries to be a big brother (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boy is getting bad at updates... i tried to write a chapter for my gyro fanfic today but i had the tab open for like 10 hours and could only write one and a half sentence. so uh, sorry about that...
> 
> so that new episode huh. scroldie confirmed. this is epic.  
> honestly i really liked the subplot with the boys, especially huey getting unhinged for a moment.
> 
> unhinged huey = best huey
> 
> anywho, this chapter is gonna mention the events or that episode, so please try not to think too hard about the timeline-
> 
> (also i don't know if the jwg is a thing and actually has a big list of rules that people can mess up on, but please just pretend it's not a real thing-)
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald

11:30 AM, Wednesday

* Siblings' Chat *

dewinit: it is wednesday my dudes

fingerguns: aAUGH

juniorhue: you guys made this exact joke last week.

dewinit: and it never gets old!

juniorhue: yes it does.

1:00 PM, Wednesday

juniorhue: oh btw i forgot to tell you something!

webbow: what is it?

juniorhue: i got uncle Gladstone to rethink what he said about autistic people! :D

fingerguns: seriously

fingerguns: you didnt like,,, swear at him or tell him to choke???

webbow: i feel like i'm missing something here...

dewinit: yea me 2...

juniorhue: JWG rule 3: no matter how hard things get, you never give up on a fellow woodchuck! 

fingerguns: oh my god shut up about that stupid nerd book

juniorhue: :(

fingerguns: ugh sorry huey

juniorhue: it's ok...

juniorhue: i was just really proud is all...

dewinit: am i gonna have to be the big brother again and comfort you?

juniorhue: for the last time, Dewey, you weren't older, you were just taller...

dewinit: details, details...

dewinit: anywho, i have no idea what you and louie were talking abt, but im sure you did a great job

juniorhue: that's good enough encouragement, thanks Dewey. :)

dewinit: no problem boblem :)

fingerguns: what

2:10 PM, Wednesday

webbow: guys

webbow: my eye still hurts a lot


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark beaks is obnoxious and desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly different perspective this time bc i like writing different perspectives sometimes, don't @ me.  
> also mark beaks types in lowercase for The Aesthetic™ and you can pry that headcanon from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny

6:30 PM, Thursday

* markyeets has created rich peeps chat *

* mcduck has joined the chat *

mcduck: What the blazes it this?

markyeets: sup man!! hows it going???

mcduck: Uh, I got this invite in my business email and got here?

* betterthanscrooge has joined the chat *

betterthanscrooge: BEAKS

betterthanscrooge: WHY DID YA INVITE SCROOGE TO OUR REVENGE CHAT!!!!?????

markyeets: our what now

mcduck: I'll let you two sort this out.

* mcduck has left the chat *

markyeets: aw :(

betterthanscrooge: SCROOGE MCDUCK IS DEFEATED ONCE AGAIN!

betterthanscrooge: ALL THANKS TO ME! HAHA!

betterthanscrooge: I AM THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE CHAT!!! >:D

markyeets: ok this is getting weird, beaks out

* markyeets has left the chat *

betterthanscrooge: >:(

4:20 AM, Friday

* markyeets has created smart guy chat *

markyeets: lol it's the weed number lmao get it

* brilliantscientist has joined the chat *

brilliantscientist: I only joined so I can tell you to go suck an egg.

brillianscientist : Suck an egg, Mark.

* brilliantscientist has left the chat *

* blathering has joined the chat *

* whyamihere has joined the chat *

blathering: mark it's the middle of thr night, what do you want

markyeets: yknow, friends, people to hang out with, people to send memes to

whyamihere: youre very desperate, get help

* whyamihere has left the chat *

markyeets: aw :(

markyeets: you still wanna talk though, right amigo?

* blathering has left the chat *

markyeets: OH COME ON


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donald creates a chat for the extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boy drew mark beaks onceler last night and i only got like 2 hours of sleep bc that cursed concept literally kept me up at night. so now i can truthfully say that mark beaks is giving me a headache.
> 
> that's not really related to this chapter, i just needed to get that off my chest bc onceler mark beaks haunted my dreams.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

10:00 AM, Friday

* licorice has created family chat *

licorice: :)

* juniorhue has joined the chat *

* dewinit has joined the chat *

* fingerguns has joined the chat *

licorice: hi!!

fingerguns: hi, uncle donald.

* bestmom has joined the chat *

dewinit: MOM! :D

bestmom: BOYS! :D

fingerguns: wait, mom was on the moon for like 10 years, does she even know how chats work?

bestmom: HEY! I was on the moon for 10 years, not 30 years! >:(

juniorhue: uh, the internet existed in 2010, louie...

licorice: 2010 WAS 10 YEARS AGO??!!?!!??

* ready2gander has joined the chat *

ready2gander: hey, fam! whats shakin??? :)

licorice: WHO INVITED GLADSTONE!!?!!?

bestmom: Uh, did I... miss something?

juniorhue: oh boy, you sure did...

ready2gander: relax, gang... im totally fine with fethry and the red hat kid...

* krilldad has joined the chat *

krilldad: hi guys !!!! :)

ready2gander: hey! big f! f-dude! feth!

krilldad: im so confused ,,, .???

juniorhue: trust me, fethry, everyone's confused...

dewinit: this is amazing

bestmom: Ok, so uh... I invited Gladstone... I have no idea what happened here, so imma just go offline, or whatever you kiddos say!

fingerguns: you mean afk mom

bestmom: right! i knew that!

bestmom: a f k!

ready2gander: your mom is hilarious

licorice: I'M KICKING YOU FROM THE CHAT, GLADSTONE!!!!!

fingerguns: thank god, finally...

ready2gander: aw man :(

dewinit: SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

juniorhue: ugh, i know uncle gladstone has been insensitive, but he's learning

juniorhue: he still has a long way to go, but he's trying

fingerguns: UGH i hate when you get schmaltzy...

licorice: fine

licorice: but if he says ANYTHING bad about ANYONE, IM KICKING HIM

ready2gander: aw, thanks donaldo :)

licorice: don't call me that

* mcduck has joined the chat *

mcduck: Alright, this is too much drama.

* mcduck has left the chat *

dewinit: GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM SIDE TO SIDE


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fam talks about meds and then dewey and della play minecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been kinda tired today and it's hard to write even right now bc my siblings are really loud.  
> (or i guess they were at the time i started writing this chapter. i keep getting distracted lmao-)
> 
> anywho we need more interactions between della and the kids.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

7:00 AM, Saturday

* family chat *

licorice: remember to take your meds, boys! :)

dewinit: it's 7 am...

licorice: and you're always on your phone long enough for you to forget to take your meds!!!! :(

juniorhue: relax, i'll make sure he's not late this time.

licorice: fine...

10:00 AM, Saturday

licorice: DID DEWEY REMEMBER HIS MEDS????

juniorhue: yeah, i reminded him, calm down.

bestmom: Wait, Dewey takes meds?

fingerguns: yep, he really needs em..

bestmom: Oh my God, forgetting your meds is the worst...

fingerguns: wait, you take meds?

bestmom: Yeah! I take them so I can concentrate!

dewinit: MOM HAS ADHD TOO???? :0

bestmom: Yup! :)

dewinit: I'M SO GLAD SOMEONE AS COOL AS YOU ALSO HAS ADHD

juniorhue: i've never seen dewey be this excited about adhd...

fingerguns: shut up and let him have this...

dewinit: brb gonna play minecraft with mom :)

bestmom: Yay! :D

bestmom: Wait, what's Minecraft? :)

.

The blue-clad triplet prepared the Xbox and put the disc in. The game menu came up, and his mother squeed with excitement.

"This'll be so fun! I'll destroy all the enemies, o-or whatever you do in this game!"

Dewey chuckled. He showed her how to use the controls and what to do.

"So basically you build a shelter and try to survive!"

Della scoffed.

"I already did that for a decade... Just need to find a town, right?"

"Uh, there are villages, but they don't help with everything..."

"Just as long as I can get a butch alien girlfriend...", the mom mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She built a small cobblestone house and put four treasure chests in there.

"So, are there monsters I need too keep away from?", she asked.

"Yerp.", Dewey replied. "You should probably get a door for the house, too..."

Della nodded.

Just as Della was finished building the house, a hissing was heard.

The middle child froze.

"Oh no, a creeper!", he exclaimed.

Della was confused.

"A wh-"

She was interrupted by the green creature blowing up her house.  
She looked at her son, who looked at her. They both sighed.

"Aw, phooey...", they both said in unison.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids vibe and dewey tells the others about how it went when della played minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter this time, i just wanted to write a chapter where the kiddos vibe.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

1:00 PM, Saturday

* Siblings' Chat *

juniorhue: i hope mom and dewey are having fun.

fingerguns: yea i was gonna check but theyre in the living room and im in my bed

juniorhue: yeah i know, i'm at the desk.

fingerguns: oh

fingerguns: then why r u talking here instead of irl???

juniorhue: i tried, but you weren't listening because you were on your phone.

fingerguns: o

2:00 PM, Saturday

dewinit: ya boy's back!!!! :D

fingerguns: hey lol

juniorhue: so how did it go? :)

dewinit: mom isn't good at minecraft but it was still super fun and i love hanging out with her :)

webbow: AWWWW

webbow: MOTHER/SON BONDING!!!! 

fingerguns: omg i forgot u were here-

webbow: hey! >:(

dewinit: lmao

juniorhue: anywho, i'm glad you and mom had fun, dewey! :)

dewinit: yea! :)

dewinit: also apparently she wants a butch alien girlfriend

fingerguns: thats penny

juniorhue: that's penny.

webbow: thats penny!

dewinit: TRUU


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter with don and the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i went to my friend's house! it was fun while it lasted. but long story short, i'm home early.  
> it's in the middle of the night, so of course i'm writing fanfiction instead of sleeping.
> 
> here's a barely even existing short chapter because i'm tired.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

7:00 AM, Sunday

* family chat *

krilldad: morning, guys !!!! mitzi and the team all say hi !!!

juniorhue: oh, thanks!

juniorhue: tell them i say hi! :

krilldad: will do !!! :D

fingerguns: i have no idea whats going on

dewinit: just let them bond over their nerd stuff, they need it

9:00 AM, Sunday

licorice: BOYS YOU GOTTa TAKE YOUR MEDS

dewinit: geez calm down, fine, ill go to the kitchen...

juniorhue: omg sorry, i totally forgot-

fingerguns: wow

fingerguns: the responsible older brother forgot his meds? tsk tsk...

juniorhue: SHUT UP LLEWELYN!!!

fingerguns: ok rude

fingerguns: wow

fingerguns: that was uncalled for

dewinit: i love this

licorice: ugh

4:20 PM, Sunday

dewinit: eyy

fingerguns: lmao

licorice: >:(


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donald is really shaken up because he was really worried when he heard about what was going on in st. canard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO I SAW THE NEW EPISODE. I HAPPY STIMMED SO HARD THAT MY ARMS ARE KINDA HURTING.
> 
> anywho this chapter will be set after let's get dangerous, and will reference a few things from the episode, so SPOILER ALERT for let's get dangerous!
> 
> i have no idea what the timeline is here or how long they were in st. canard, so i'm just guessing. i have zero braincells.
> 
> also, i'm sorry that the chapters i've posted lately have been rather short. i just really like writing chapters quickly.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

9:00 AM, Wednesday

* family chat *

dewinit: im so tired

juniorhue: same.

fingerguns: yerp

bestmom: Boys!!!

bestmom: How was St. Canard?????:)

licorice: ARE YOU BOYS OK AJSFFADGJCSSXS

bestmom: uh, don saw the news... he thought you guys had died, but i tried to reassure him that you boys were alright...

juniorhue: don't worry, we're ok!

fingerguns: yeah except the part when we got stuck in a different dimension was kinda traumatizing

licorice: A

licorice: A WH A T

licorice: ASDHJFFHTUAWFSHJFYSS

dewinit: louie i think you broke uncle donald

bestmom: oh boy

mcduck: It was traumatizing indeed.

dewinit: can we talk about something else-

fingerguns: ugh that sucks

mcduck: I'm still furious at that blasted sea monster...

juniorhue: i'll just go talk to uncle donald...

.

Huey found Donald in the kitchen. Donald had his head in his hands, and Della was sitting across the table, looking worried.

"Uncle Donald?", Huey said, startling him a bit. "You alright?"

Donald sighed. Huey could see the older duck's eyes water a bit, as if he was trying not to cry. Della laid a hand on her brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I... I guess I'm alright... Now I'm at least sure you and the others are alive...", Donald replied in a mumble.

"He's just really shaken up is all.", Della told Huey.

The red-clad triplet sighed. He walked up to his uncle and hugged him. They hugged, both feeling slightly better afterwards.

"It was... It was really dangerous in St. Canard...", Huey mumbled. "But thanks to Launchpad and his friend, we're all safe... It was scary, but danger is a part of adventuring, right?"

Donald looked away.

"You can't just... Ugh, just please make sure I know you're okay next time you go on a deadly adventure. I know what it's like to lose family members, and I never want to go through that again..."

As Donald was almost done talking, Huey got teary-eyed. He hugged Donald again, and Della joiined in on the hug.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> della and donald are worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to write some twin stuff. this is set between chapter 18 and chapter 19, but the timeline doesn't make any sense anyway-
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

4:20 AM, Monday

* family chat *

bestmom: Donald

bestmom: Donald look

bestmom: It's 4:20 am

licorice: della, i'm trying to sleep

bestmom: Lmao

8:00 AM, Monday

licorice: ASFFSGFKHKHGKRUKGDDADKDFSSYFD

licorice: THE BOYS

bestmom: WHAT

bestmom: ARE THEY OK????????????

licorice: I DONT KNOW

licorice: THERE ARE SUPERVILLAINS ON THE LOOSE IN ST CANARD

bestmom: Wait, what???

bestmom: Oh

bestmom: OH

licorice: THERE ARE SUPERVILLAINS ON THE LOOSE IN THE CITY THE BOYS ARE IN

bestmom: They'll be fine!

bestmom: They always manage to save the day and get themselves back to safety!

9:00 AM, Monday

bestmom: Donald?

10:00 AM, Monday

bestmom: Ah, phooey...

.

Della knew she had to do something. Despite not really knowing how, or even wanting to, she had to make sure her brother was ok.  
She assumed Donald was sulking in his houseboat, so she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in...", Donald responded, a sadness lingering in his voice.

As Della opened the door, she saw her brother sulking on a chair. His eyes were puffy from crying, and he looked really stressed.

"Donald... You ok?", Della asked.

Donald simply shrugged. He took his phone and called a number. A few seconds later, he held his face in his hands, clearly distressed.

Della couldn't stand to see her brother like this.

"They're still not responding...", Donald mumbled. "The boys... They bring their phones everywhere, but...." he cried before he could finish the sentence.

Della pat Donald on the back.

"You know they always somehow get out of danger, no matter what. They're great at that.", she reassured him.

Donald sighed.

"I really hope you're right."

They embraced, and Donald smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dewey can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i write such short chapters oof-
> 
> if you couldn't already tell, i loved LGD. imo it was one of the best episodes of the show, and this is like the third chaper in a row that has referenced that episode.
> 
> i've played among us like twice and i therefore still have no idea how it works.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

Dewey was stressed. Despite how fun it was, the days he and his brothers spent in St. Canard had been really intense and stressful.

Huey was the one who seemed the most shaken up by it, but they were all still recovering from how tiring it had been. Despite Huey being the one who seemed the most affected, it was actually Dewey who was the most distressed and affected.

.

2:00 AM, Friday

* Siblings' Chat *

dewinit: i cant sleep :(

fingerguns: oof

juniorhue: that sucks...

fingerguns: wanna play among us

dewinit: SURE

juniorhue: i'm tired but sure...

.

The three of them played Among Us and it was fun. Huey was alright at it, Dewey was bad at it, and Louie was a natural.

They liked Among Us a lot and had known about it for about a month. It was a fun way to bond, especially since they could all play it without waking anyone else up.

.

2:40 AM, Friday

dewinit: that was fun!!! :)

fingerguns: yea!!!!

juniorhue: it's ok, i guess. it's great that dewey feels better, though.

dewinit: yea, thanks,,. kept me from

juniorhue: so do you think you can sleep now?

dewinit: yeah

dewinit: thanks guys :)

fingerguns: np man

juniorhue: any time.

8:00 AM, Friday

webbow: WAIT

webbow: YOU GUYS PLAYED AMONG US WITHOUT ME???


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> webby wants to play among us, but then it all goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place right after chapter 21.  
> i've been having a hard time writing stuff bc i'm not creative and i'm tired all the time and barely conscious.
> 
> this chapter doesn't have much of the actual chat, but i like describing stuff and writing normally, i guess-
> 
> anywho i love webby but idk how to write her.  
> but y'know, i also don't know how to write stuff in general so.... *shrug*
> 
> ALSO! just a quick content warning for mentions of blood and descriptions of something that would be really painful... (i'm putting this here just in case bc i know some people are really squeamish-)
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della

9:30 AM, Friday

* Siblings' Chat *

webbow: hey can we play among us-

fingerguns: OMG I FORGOT YOU WERE IN THIS CHAT

webbow: haha same...

dewinit: YEAH!!! LET'S PLAY AMONG US!!!??

juniorhue: we gotta take our meds first, dewey.

dewinit: ugh fineeeee

fingerguns: me and webby can wait til you guys are done

juniorhue: i'm too tired to correct your grammar.

.

Louie and Webby waited on the couch. Webby had told Louie that she hadn't played Among Us in a while, so she needed help remembering how to do some stuff in the game.

Just as Louie was done explaining, Huey and Dewey entered the room and sat on the couch.

"Finally...", Louie said, rolling his eyes.

Huey squinted.

"I can't tell if you're being mean or just joking..."

Louie shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know either..."

Huey looked confused.

"What do you-"

"ANYWAY!", Webby interrupted. "Can we just start now?"

The youngest and oldest of the triplets both blinked in confusion before they remembered what Webby meant.

"Right, right...", Huey mumbled.

Dewey and Webby looked at eachother with a knowing look. They both knew that Huey and Louie were not gonna have a good time if they kept arguing about useless stuff.  
Webby gestured for Dewey to come closer, so he did. 

They got up and walked to a corner so the others wouldn't hear them.

"We can't let them get in a fight.", Webby whispered, pointing at the oldest and the youngest brothers, who were arguing again bevause Louie had apparently thrown a candy wrapper on the floor.

"So what are we gonna do?", Dewey asked.

Webby thought.

"Well, we gotta make sure that when we play Among Us, neither of them can be the impostor. If one of them is the impostor, they'll just get even more mad at eachother when it's revealed at the end!"

Dewey raised an eyebrow.

"How are we supposed to do anything about that!?"

Webby looked at the wall, determined.

"I know just how to do it!"

Dewey just looked away in confusion.

"Y-Yeah, great... But how?"

"Just follow my lead."

The blue-clad triplet nodded hesitantly.

As the two of them were done talking, they returned to the couch and heard what Huey and Louie were saying.

Huey was mid-sentence.

"-AND NOT TO MENTION HOW UNHYGIENIC IT IS!"

Louie rolled his eyes and threw another candy wrapper on the floor.

Just as the red-clad triplet opened his beak, about to rant about how offended he was, Webby interrupted him.

"ALRIGHT!", she began. "Let's just play already!"

"Ugh, fine... If it'll make Huey shut up for once..."

Webby sighed and pulled out her tablet.  
The others pulled out their phones, and they all began playing the game.

Webby cleared her throat and made eye contact with Dewey. Confused, Dewey just pointed at himself as if asking 'who, me?'. Webby facepalmed and gestured to the ceiling lamp. She made a head motion towards the , implying that she wanted Dewey to turn the lights off.

Somehow misunderstanding, Dewey jumped straight up, punching the lightbulb. The light then went out.

"OW!", the middle child yelled out in pain as his hand started bleeding.

"DEWEY!", Huey and Louie exclaimed at the same time, as they ran towards their brother to see if he was ok.

Webby sighed loudly and took a flashlight from a drawer in the room. She walked up to the triplets, and was horrified as she saw Dewey's bloody, wounded hand.

Dewey's brothers helped him lay down on the couch.

Huey was crying. He took his JWG and read some instructions out loud.

"O-Ok, we... We need to remove the shards... a-and wash Dewey's wounds..."

Louie was annoyed. His left eye twitched impatiently.

"We don't need your stupid nerd book! We need a first aid kit!", he shouted before leaving the room to get a first aid kit.

Huey glared at him, but didn't look as tough as he wanted to, still he was still shaking and crying.

"How did I DEW, Webby?", Dewey asked in a chuckle. He was clearly about to faint.

Huey's eyes widened in horror as he heard his brother's words.

"W-What?", the oldest triplet mumbled before glaring at Webby. "What did you tell Dewey to do?"

Webby's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces, just like the shards of the glass lightbulb that Dewey had just punched.

"I-I-", she began, before Louie rushed in with a first aid kit.

Huey explained to Louie what had just happened.

Webby couldn't quite make out what Huey said, since she was deep in thought.  
Sure, Huey and Louie were cooperating now, but at what cost?  
Part of her wanted to blame Dewey, but she knew he wasn't exactly good at non-verbal communication, so maybe she should have been more clear and obvious...

"You should probably leave for a bit.", Huey's voice interrupted, startling Webby.

As she met the oldest triplet's gaze, the eyes that were staring back at her were filled with distrust and suspicion. 

Webby looked at Louie, for once hoping for him to disagree with Huey. The youngest triplet seemingly refused to return her gaze, as he just looked worryingly at Dewey.  
Dewey looked away, tired.

While Webby hadn't been paying attention, the blue-clad triplet's brothers had gotten him some bandaids, and the shards of glass were safely kept away.

"Huey has a point...", Louie sighed. "For once..."

The red-clad triplet just sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't argue, because keeping Dewey safe was more important.

As Webby was about to leave the room, a voice interrupted her.

"Wait...", Dewey mumbled.

His brothers turned their attention to her, and so did Webby.

"She didn't mean for me to punch the lightbulb... We just wanted you guys to stop fighting."

He got up and walked up to the door, next to Webby. He was still clearly exhausted.

Huey and Louie just looked at eachother in confusion.

"Wait, what?", Huey simply asked.

Webby sighed.

"Dewey and I both noticed that you guys were fighting a lot, so we decided to come up with a plan..."

Louie's eyes widened at the mention of a plan.

Webby continued.

"I was trying to tell him to turn the lights off, but he misunderstood and punched the lightbulb instead..."

"Ohhhh, so THAT'S what you meant...", Dewey chuckled.

Huey and Louie were surprised, they looked at eachother, then looked away. They both felt really guilty.

"We're.... We're sorry, Webby. We didn't know... Sorry for assuming the worst...", Huey sighed. "Right, Louie?", he said as he nudged the green-clad triplet.

"Yeah, we're... We're sorry. Sorry, Webs..."

Webby sighed.

"I think Dewey needs to get some rest."

Dewey's eyes widened.

"W-Wait, but I just got up..."

"Shut up, Dewey...", Webby said, smiling. "You gotta rest..."

Dewey chuckled.

"I guess... I'll be upstairs. Thanks, guys. Let's play Among Us later."

As Dewey headed out of the room, Louie and Huey hugged Webby.

Surprised, Webby hugged back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil bulb somehow creates a group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm sorry for not writing for a few days! i've been busy with art, and i'm not very creative or good at writing, especially not in this format...
> 
> so, uh, i wanted to write more about team science! i love these guys, and i really wanna get better at writing them. gyro is a good dad to boyd.
> 
> this is very short, and i'm sorry.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb

9:00 AM, Saturday

* anger has created team science chat *

* brilliantscientist has joined the chat *

brilliantscientist: um

brilliantscientist: i never programmed you to be able to do this

anger: i have a mind of my own, father.

brilliantscientist: oh, and of course you know how to say coherent sentences

brilliantscientist: i would be impressed if i weren't confused about how you even managed to figure out how to make a stupid groupchat...

anger: shut up

* blathering has joined the chat *

* whyamihere has joined the chat *

blathering: what the...

whyamihere: i'm confused too, buddy.

blathering: it always catches me so off-guard that manny can type...

whyamihere: trust me, i have no idea how it works either and i am genuinely freaked out.

* realboy has joined the chat *

realboy: Oh, hi!

brilliantscientist: wait, boyd??? you have a phone???

realboy: Yes, I got one from Mark when he found me.

brilliantscientist: ugh, of course...

whyamihere: lmao

blathering: so, lil bulb... why did you make this chat?

anger: idk man i think we should stick together! plus none of you guys ever know what i'm saying because i literally can't talk

brilliantscientist: couldn't you just learn morse code like manny?

anger: he's unbelievable intelligent, he knows morse code perfectly and it scares me

whyamihere: i have a 300 iq

whyamihere: i watch rick and morty

brilliantscientist: if boyd weren't here, i'd insult you in every way i can in the english language and old norse

whyamihere: lmao

realboy: I'm confused.

10:30 AM, Sunday

realboy: Hey, Dr. Gearloose! Could I go visit Huey?

brilliantscientist: oh, one of mcduck's nephews?

brilliantscientist: sure, just be home by 8... have fun.

realboy: Thank you! :)

brilliantscientist: :)

brilliantscientist: huh, i haven't used a smiley emoticon since 2010...


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyd visits the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED THE TAB AND HAD TO REWRITE THE START OF THE CHAPTER-
> 
> also i ADORED the latest episode. i GOTTA write some stuff based on it, bc HOOOOOO BOY-  
> today is a great day for us huey kinnies...  
> i have SO MUCH to say about that episode...
> 
> anywho, i've been stressed with irl stuff like halloween and just getting nervous for no reason. i know it's a bad reason to be lazy, but my stress and adhd are acting up a lot lately so it's a bit hard to write every day lmao- especially when i'm not exactly creative in the first place-
> 
> also, since i expected to write this chapter before monday, it takes place before that-
> 
> it's also extremely short, partially bc writing a chapter related to the latest episode is my top priority right now.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb

11:30 AM, Sunday

* Siblings' Chat *

juniorhue: GUYS

fingerguns: huh?

juniorhue: BOYD IS COMING OVER

fingerguns: oh

fingerguns: OH-

fingerguns: i havent seen him in a while!! how is he???

juniorhue: he's alright!! gyro is apparently his legal guardian now.

dewinit: what r u guys talking abt

webbow: wait, whos boyd?

.

The gray-feathered robot boy knocked gently on the door, and was met by an excited red-clad duck.

"Boyd! I'm so glad to see you!", he said as he helped Boyd with his bags.

The red-clad triplet flapped his hands excitedly.

"Hi, Huey!", Boyd greeted before hugging him.

Huey hugged back, and they both went upstairs.

"Alright, and... there!", Huey said as he helped Boyd put down his bags.

They were in the triplets' room. Boyd took out his sleeping bag and put it on the floor.

"I don't think sleep is necessary for me, but it's still relaxing to just rest.", he said in his usual chipper tone of voice.

Huey nodded hesitantly.

.

Later, just as Dewey and Louie were about to sleep, Louie saw Boyd and Huey in the triplets' room, telling eachother stories as Huey held a flashlight.

"Oh, hi Boyd.", Louie greeted tiredly.

"Hi, Louie!"

Dewey walked up next to Louie, and raised an eyebrow as he saw Boyd.

"Wait, Huey has friends?"

Louie tried hard not to laugh, and Huey just glared until Dewey and Louie left.

As the door closed, the oldest triplet sighed.

"Anywho...", he began. "I'm glad to have you here, Boyd. Good night."

Boyd smiled.

"I'm glad too, Huey."

Huey turned off the light and quickly dozed off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donald gives huey advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY UH, SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST EPISODE! IT WAS REALLY GOOD SO I JUST HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING INSPIRED BY IT-  
> uh so anywHo-
> 
> monday's episode, huh? god that was a good one... i especially loved the plot with huey and lena (i lowkey kinda ship them now-).  
> the stuff about huey's anger issues was amazing and kinda relatable.  
> i swear, even just the stuff about the duke gave me like a million fanfic ideas that i'll probably never write- (hell, i'm even procrastinating right now as i'm writing this. )
> 
> this takes place after the split sword of swanstantine, though again, please don't think too hard about the timeline, because i'm not smart enough to make it seem coherent-
> 
> also uh, i'm sorry that these have had less and less of the actual chat... i might start a new fanfic, idk though-
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb

3:00 AM, Wednesday

* family chat *

juniorhue: uh, uncle donald?

licorice: what is it???? do you need help???? are you ok?????

juniorhue: yeah, i kinda need help, if that's ok...

licorice: IM COMING

licorice: MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN

.

The oldest triplet anxiously entered the kitchen. His uncle was on a chair, looking down as he fidgeted nervously with his hands. He looked up as he saw the duckling.

"Huey!", he exclaimed, falling off the chair. "Y-You startled me!"

"I'm sorry!", Huey responded. He looked away awkwardly, feeling a bit guilty.

Donald sighed.

"It's fine, don't worry. So what did you need help with?" he still looked very worried.

Huey sat on a chair on the other side of the table.

"Uh... You know how you have anger issues?"

Donald raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Huey sighed before continuing.

"Well, I have them too... Lena helped me deal with them when we got the sword of Swanstantine, but that only helped a little..." He looked at his hands, which were now shaking. He felt his eyes begin to water. "I'm not always calm enough or in the right headspace to properly control myself when I go berserk. What if I get in a situation where I'm too stressed to control myself? W-What if I hurt someone?"

Donald looked at his nephew sadly. It was like looking in a mirror. Donald had the same concerns and fears about his anger when he was Huey's age.

He reached across the table and put a hand on Huey's shoulder. The oldest triplet looked up, still stressed and scared, his eyes still wet from trying not to cry.

"Huey," Donald began. "I know how you feel. I had the same worries at your age. I've found that it could be helpful to have someone to talk to."

Huey smiled and cried.

"Look, we'll get you a therapist if you want, but until then, I'm always here to talk.", Donald told the oldest triplet.

Huey hugged Donald, and was still crying. Donald hugged back. He was proud, and felt surprisingly calm. That was, of course, before Dewey fired a dart gun, firing a dart through the window and startling Huey and Donald.

Dewey walked up to the window.

"Whoops... Sorry for ruining the family bonding moment!", he apologized awkwardly, chuckling as he looked away.

Huey's left eye twitched. 

"Just... clean that up before I go all duke on you..."

Dewey stood still for a few second, looking confused.

"Before you what now?"

"Clean. It. UP.", Huey demanded as he grabbed his brother by the shirt collar.

Startled, Dewey climbed through the kitchen's window and started cleaning up the glass shards.

The oldest triplet looked proud, but Donald just looked tired.

"Looks like we've got a lot to work on...", the uncle sighed.

"Wait, why are you even awake right now?", Huey asked as he suddenly realized what time it was. "It's like, past 3 am..."

Dewey shrugged.

"I dunno, dart guns distract me when I can't sleep."

Huey sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fair enough.", he said, his eye twitching.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> storkules messages donald for help with something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for being late... again... gah, i'm not creative...  
> also, i should really get to writing that owlson fic, huh? i accidentally deleted the first chapter, so that sucks... hopefully, i'll rewrite the first chapter soon. sorry.
> 
> but uh, yeah, i watched the latest episode and i LOVED storkules SO MUCH- i swear he becomes gayer each appearance... he just loves his donald so much, man...
> 
> so i decided to write a chapter featuring our favorite gay himbo.  
> it's not good, but it's something. it's very short, and i'm sorry.
> 
> also, POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT for new gods on the block! it takes place some time after the episode, but don't try to think too hard about the timeline...  
> (btw this is my first time writing storkules, in case that wasn't clear-)
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb  
> greekgodbff - storkules

6:30 PM, Friday

* greekgodbff has invited licorice to chat *

greekgodbff: I don't quite know how this "phone" works, but believe me, I will figure it out!

* licorice has joined the chat *

greekgodbff: Donald! :D

greekgodbff: Did I do it right? Did I use an "emoticon"?

licorice: i-

licorice: since when do you have a phone????

greekgodbff: Oh, I found this piece of electronic abandoned outside a large building with a "W" on it!

licorice: oh, it's some random phone mark beaks threw away.

greekgodbff: Indeed! I do not know who this "Mark Beaks" is, but I assume they throw away digital devices so that people such as I have a chance at learning this technology.

licorice: actually-

greekgodbff: Now, since you're so skilled with your technology do you think you could help me figure out this mobile device?

licorice: storkules, i only know the basics

licorice: hell, louie had to teach me a lot on how these things work...

greekgodbff: Oh.

greekgodbff: Well, could we still spend some time together?

licorice: eh, fine

licorice: not a date, though. daisy and i are officially dating. i know you're into me, and i'm flattered, but i'm not "your donald"...

greekgodbff: Of course, of course...

greekgodbff: I respect that...

greekgodbff: It upsets me that we cannot be together, but I am glad to still be a companion of yours.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donald is happy and fethry is confused about stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh ya boy's upset, the styluses still haven't arrived, i can't draw digitally...
> 
> these chapters are still very short, and i'm sorry.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb  
> greekgodbff - storkules

4:20 AM, Saturday

* family chat *

dewinit: guys

juniorhue: yes dewey, we know. please get some sleep.

ready2gander: haha nice

krilldad: i don't get it !!!

10:00 AM, Saturday

licorice: i'm going on a third date with daisy next week!!!!! oh boy!!!! :D

bestmom: aw yeah! thats awesome!

fingerguns: really dont wanna hear abt it

bestmom: lmao

juniorhue: well, that's great to hear!

ready2gander: sounds great, d-bag!

ready2gander: wait, that might not be a good nickname-

fingerguns: nah its funny

ready2gander: aight!

krilldad: i'm confused . . ?????

4:30 PM, Saturday

licorice: AAA

licorice: I'M SO EXCITED

fingerguns: geez uncle donald i havent seen you this happy in years

dewinit: it's a bit concerning

dewinit: like, whats gonna go horribly wrong this time?

fingerguns: shut up dewford let him have this

juniorhue: this is bizarre but kinda wholesome?

licorice: yeah i get it i'm a jinx

licorice: can everyone stop talking about how surprising it is that i'm happy?

bestmom: lmao its still kinda funny, happy for ya don

licorice: uh thanks della-

bestmom: haha im a great sister


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyd is a bit annoying but always means well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ya boy's been stressed again. i'm neither imaginative, nor creative enough to come up with ideas (good ones). i want to write that owlson fanfic, but i don't have much to work with...
> 
> anywho another short chapter, bc none of these are appropriately long. gyro is best dad.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb  
> greekgodbff - storkules

00:00 AM, Sunday

* team science chat *

realboy: Hello! How are you all today? :)

brilliantscientist: boyd... it's the middle of the night...

realboy: Actually, it's morning!

whyamihere: i dont even need to sleep and im still annoyed

brilliantscientist: shut up manny, you shouldn't even be able to type.

whyamihere: geez man fine ill just go smoke pot lmao

realpot: What's pot?

brilliantscientist: NOTHING

brilliantscientist: ALSO DOES MANNY EVEN HAVE LUNGS-

4:20 AM, Sunday

realboy: Dr. Gearloose! Louie told me to wake you up at 4:20 am! He said it's funny.

realboy: I don't know why!

realboy: Oh, you're not responding. I know how I'll wake you up!

.

Boyd sneaked over to Gyro, who was sleeping on the couch in the lab. The mad scientist was sleeping like a baby.  
However, that didn't last long as he was awoken by Boyd emitting an airhorn noise from his beak, because apparently he had that feature.  
Gyro was very startled by this.

"GAH!-", the scientist chicken shrieked as he fell off the couch.

He looked up at Boyd, who was smiling.

"Good morning, Dr. Gearloose!", Boyd greeted cheerfully.

Gyro sighed.

"What time is it?", he asked groggily, getting up and then sitting on the couch. He rested his face in his left hand, still barely awake.

Boyd seemingly couldn't tell that Gyro was upset, as he simply just responded cheerfully.  
"It's 4:20 am! Louie told me it's a funny number, but he forgot to tell me why. He said it'd be fun if I woke you up at that time!"

Gyro's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, of course the green kid told you to do that.. You're too innocent to know the implications of that number...", he sighed, ruffling the grey robot's head-feathers.

Boyd smiled, then hugged Gyro's leg.

Surprised, Gyro looked away. He then sighed, smiled, and pat the robot boy on the back.

"Good morning, Boyd."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donald and daisy prepare for their date, unfortunately the date doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so uh, this feels weird to say....  
> i might stop writing these soon, or at least go on a hiatus from writing this fanfic in particular...
> 
> i'm sorry... it's just very difficult to come up with stuff that's interesting and/or readable. it's especially difficult to do so with a groupchat fic...
> 
> i will DEFINITELY keep writing these characters, bc i adore them, and i'm gonna try to write as many different character interactions as possible.
> 
> not gonna completely stop this series, as i might continue when i'm not as bad at this.
> 
> to be clear, this is NOT the last chapter, i'll write about 2-3 more chapters or so.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb  
> greekgodbff - storkules  
> sunflower - daisy

1:00 PM, Monday

* sunflower has invited licorice to chat *

sunflower: i'm glad i got this app :)

* licorice has joined the chat *

licorice: hi daisy!!!!

licorice: by the wat yeah, it's kinda convenient that seemingly everyone in duckburg is on this app...

sunflower: haha, yeah...

sunflower: anywho, i was thinking we could go to starducks on our next date

sunflower: is that ok ?

licorice: sure!!!

sunflower: perfect!

sunflower: see you there at 2 PM tomorrow? :)

licorice: ok!!!

licorice: see you tomorrow!!! <3

sunflower: <3

.

Just before 2 PM the next day, Donald waited for Daisy at a table in the local Starducks.

At exactly 2 PM, Daisy showed up. She was wearing a light blue sweater and a navy blue skirt.

Donald smiled as he saw her. He waved to her, and she waved back and smiled at him as she sat at his table.

"I like your sweater!", Donald complimented. He wasn't sure what else to say and sounded slightly nervous.

Daisy chuckled.

"Thank you.", she responded, smiling.

They sat there for a few seconds, looking around awkwardly. Then they both got up at the same time, accidentally pushing the table. The table of course fell over, because why wouldn't it?  
Apparently the surface was made of glass, as it shattered.

Donald and Daisy were kicked out of Starducks.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of donald and daisy's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so uh, sorry that chapter 29 ended so abruptly-  
> i was in a car while writing the chapter, and my tablet was at like 3% and i had to hurry or else the tablet was gonna die and the chapter would be gone-
> 
> (also uh the christmas episode was great and i now lowkey ship scrooge and santa-)
> 
> i don't know what i'm gonna do for the last chapter (in a while, at least) of this fic (if anything special at all-), so suggestions are welcome.
> 
> but uh, yeah! i hope this chapter isn't terrible and that you guys don't mind that the chat parts themselves aren't really as prominent anymore-
> 
> this is very short, but i just really wanted to write some cute donald x daisy stuff,,,,
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb  
> greekgodbff - storkules  
> sunflower - daisy

Donald sat next to Daisy in the front seat of her car. He couldn't tell if she was annoyed, or just very focused on the road.

He felt guilty, even though he knew it was an accident.

Just as he was about to apologize to Daisy, she interrupted him.

"Look, I'm sorry.", she began. "I knocked the table over and got us kicked out of Starducks..."

Donald widened his eyes in surprise. Daisy thought this was her fault?

"No, no, this was my fault...", he said. "My bad luck ruins everything..."

He looked out the window as the car slowed down.

Daisy parked the car next to the road and sighed.  
She put her hand on Donald's shoulder.

"Don't put yourself down so much, Donald. It's not your fault, and that stupid Starducks shouldn't have kicked us out anyway. I'm sure stuff like that happens all the time..."

She smiled as she gently caressed Donald's face. His soft feathers were warm as he blushed.  
He chuckled. As he was about to thank Daisy, she kissed him.

Surprised, Donald's face got even redder and warmer. He kissed back, and the two of them spent the rest of the night in Daisy's car.

They fell asleep under the stars.

.

7:30 AM, Tuesday

* family chat *

licorice: :)

krilldad: oh, hey donald!!!!!!!

ready2gander: sup d man how did the date go?

licorice: it was something...

4:20 PM, Tuesday

krilldad: something what?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donald gets scrooge to make a group chat. lots of people join. also storkules is cute and gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uh i'm sorry for being late again-
> 
> i've decided that this series will most likely just go on a hiatus, and i might continue either in january or february.
> 
> i'll kewp writing other fanfics in the meantime.
> 
> this chapter is gonna be the last one this year, so i thought i'd put more characters than usual in this one.
> 
> i'm sorry btw that these are always so short, oof-
> 
> to be continued in 2021.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb  
> greekgodbff - storkules  
> sunflower - daisy

1:00 PM, Wednesday

* mcduck has created Christmas Chat *

* betterthanscrooge has joined the chat*

mcduck: Curse me kilts this was a bad idea...

betterthanscrooge: HELLO THERE SCROOGIE

mcduck: Ugh, I shouldn't have listened to Donald...

* licorice has joined the chat *

licorice: :(

mcduck: Ugh, sorry lad.

mcduck: I just don't think making a chatroom for literally everyone in Duckburg is gonna help anyone with anything.

betterthanscrooge: wait what

betterthanscrooge: so this WASNT a chat just for the two of us????????

mcduck: What are you implying, Flinty?

* betterthanscrooge has left the chat *

licorice: what

mcduck: I-

mcduck Anyway, why did you even want me to make this chat?

mcduck: You know we could just talk in person, right? I barely even know how this blasted computer works...

licorice: i know, but i thought it'd be easier via chat because we don't have to plan anything

licorice: plus you have contacts with pretty much everyome in duckburg, so it'd be fun to all chat here!

mcduck: I don't know why I agreed to this, but honestly I'm too tired to care anymore.

mcduck: I'll just go get some sleep.

licorice: but it's 1 pm!

mcduck: Good night, lad.

licorice: aw :(

* greekgodbff has joined the chat *

greekgodbff: Friend Donald!

licorice: oh

licorice: uh, hi storkules-

greekgodbff: I could not help but to notice the word "Christmas" in this group chat's name...

greekgodbff: So, what is this "Christmas"?

licorice: uh-

* juniorhue has joined the chat *

juniorhue: christmas is a tradition rooted in christianity, taking place in december, in which people give eachother gifts and spend time together!

* dewinit has joined the chat *

dewinit: its when you get gifts

* fingerguns has joined the chat *

fingerguns: and money

juniorhue: ugh.

licorice: huey's right.

juniorhue: of course i am.

greekgodbff: Oh.

greekgodbff: Then I am going to give YOU the finest gift of them all, Donald!

juniorhue: aww!

licorice: oh! thanks, storkules-

licorice: but you really don't need to...

greekgodbff: Oh, I insist!

greekgodbff: You're the most wonderful man I've met, and so you deserve an equally wonderful gift!

fingerguns: ew get a room you guys

juniorhue: shut up louie, he's being sincere.

fingerguns: wow fine geez man

dewinit: lmao

licorice: well, uh, as it seems literally impossible to stop you, go ahead i guess-

licorice: i really appreciate it, storkules.

* sunflower has joined the chat *

fingerguns: oh, this is gonna be awkward lmao

sunflower: pardon?

fingerguns: nothing lol

sunflower: ....ok

sunflower: anywho, thanks for that date, donald! it was great!

greekgodbff: Oh my Gods...

greekgodbff: I'll get you a gift too, fair Daisy!

sunflower: oh, uh thanks!

licorice: heh, sorry... this is his first time celebrating christmas...

sunflower: that makes a lot of sense.

licorice: heh, yeah...

* bestmom has joined the chat *

bestmom: HEY YALL!

bestmom: omg, it's donald's gf

bestmom: daisy, right?

sunflower: oh, you must be della?

bestmom: yeah!!!!!!

bestmom: wait how did you know?

sunflower: donald said he had a sister named della, and that she has kids, and you have "mom" in your name

bestmom: ok fair

* markyeets has joined the chat *

juniorhue: oh no

markyeets: poggers

greekgodbff: What's a "Poggers"?

licorice: oh my god

markyeets: lmao are u serious

markyeets: ok so uh anhways wheres scrooge

markyeets: i just wanted to call him a boomer then block him

licorice: he's sleeping

markyeets: lol loser

juniorhue: i-

juniorhue: how-

* markyeets has left the chat *

sunflower: huh

bestmom: lol what was that

fingerguns: no idea

* webbow has joined the chat *

webbow: hey guys! 

webbow: ...did i miss something again?

.

Later that night, Donald was awoken by knocking on the door. He was confused for a moment until he remembered what Storkules had said about getting him a gift.  
He opened the door and was greeted by the muscular stork that he usually saw as a nuisance, but was at the moment very sweet. He was holding a present. He put it on the ground in front of Donald and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if this is quite how you're supposed to do this...", Storkules said sheepishly, blushing.

Donald couldn't help but to smile.

"It's fine, Storkules.", he assured the greek himbo "Really..."

Donald opened the present as Storkules looked on in anticipation.

He held out a box, which had a friendship bracelet inside.

"So, what do you think?", Storkules asked excitedly.

While the gift was objectively not very good (it was merely a rainvow-colored friendship bracelet with "don" written in beads), it was clearly something Storkules had put effort into, and that he was proud of. So that meant it was a good gift.

"It's great, Storkules.", Donald responded, smiling.

Storkules beamed with happiness and picked the duck up, hugging him.

Donald was a bit startled, but hugged back.

This was the best gift he had gotten in years.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (barely a chapter)
> 
> boyd and huey talk in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h e y -
> 
> sorry, i've been busy with irl stuff- my tablet was broken, then i got my own apartment, and my depression is coming back-
> 
> this probably doesn't count as a chapter, i just felt guilty for not updating in a while and i felt like i had to post something to help me get ideas easier and stuff if that makes sense-
> 
> oh and btw i need you guys to know that i copy-pasted the first few sentences of a wikipedia article for a dumb joke.
> 
> juniorhue - huey  
> dewinit - dewey  
> fingerguns - louie  
> webbow - webby  
> ready2gander - gladstone  
> krilldad- fethry  
> licorice - donald  
> mcduck - scrooge  
> betterthanscrooge - glomgold  
> markyeets - mark  
> brilliantscientist - gyro  
> blathering - fenton  
> whyamihere - manny  
> bestmom - della  
> realboy - boyd  
> anger - lil bulb  
> greekgodbff - storkules  
> sunflower - daisy

4:20 AM, Wednesday

* realboy has invited juniorhue to chat *

* juniorhue has joined the chat *

realboy: huey!

juniorhue: oh, hi boyd!

juniorhue: what's up?

realboy: Up is a 2009 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film centers on an elderly widower named Carl Fredricksen (Ed Asner) and an earnest boy named Russell (Jordan Nagai); by tying thousands of balloons to his house, Carl sets out to fulfill his dream to see the wilds of South America and complete a promise made to his late wife, Ellie.

juniorhue: ok

juniorhue: wait what

realboy: also it's 4:20!

realboy: louie told me that you have something planned at 4:20

juniorhue: i-

juniorhue: i don't-

realboy: oh

realboy: so louie lied?

juniorhue: yeah, he kinda does that


End file.
